In your hands
by dorkycorky88
Summary: Casey and Derek have an argument over music. Something might have been stolen. Emily takes Casey to a karaoke night. Dasey. One Shot.


**I don't own LWD or any lyrics quoted here**

Casey sat on her bed doing homework and listening to music at what she deemed a respectful volume level, her door burst open and Derek came barging in.

"Will you turn that crap down?" He shouted at her. "Shut up, you can hardly hear that." Casey said rolling her eyes. "Oh but I can, now turn this fruity stuff off." He said getting in her face.

"Jason Mraz is _not_ 'fruity,'" She said air quoting the word fruity. Derek started laughing. "That guy is still around?" Derek tried to compose himself when he noticed that Casey was glaring at him. "I mean come on! Do you even actually hear this?" Derek said pointing at her stereo.

"Jealousy is not becoming, Derek." Casey said with a sarcastic laugh. "Jealous? Of that fruit cake? I don't think so," Derek replied with a shake of his head.

"His music is honest, he has passion, and he's soulful. He makes you want to dance in one song and think with another."

Derek chuckled. "Still sounds like a pansy with a guitar to me,"

"Well there are millions of women out there that think that 'pansy' is sexy,"

"Oh and are you one of those millions of brainless fans, Space Case?" Derek said narrowing his eyes at her.

Casey blushed. "Well, uh, I-" the blush on her face was getting deeper. "Casey! You think a man is sexy?" Derek said feigning shock.

"If you take the time to actually listen to his stuff you might understand,"

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to my stuff, but thanks." Derek scoffed and stomped out of her room.

A few days had passed since that exchange and Casey was in desperate need of music that would relax her. She had caught Truman kissing Becky in front of the water fountains. She was a mess and of course was blaming herself.

Rummaging through her CD collecting she knew who she was searching for, yeah he had a lot of love songs but she just needed the music to settle her mind. And when she came up empty handed she clunked her way to the room next door, not bothering to knock she opened the door and started picking through the stuff on his desk.

"What are you doing?" Derek said tearing out his ear buds.

"I know you have it!" Casey said pulling out all of his CDs.

"What are you talking about? Hey, knock that off!"

She grabbed an old shoe box and dumped the contents on to the floor, nothing but old pencils and scraps of paper.

"My Jason Mraz CD, what did you do with it?" Casey asked out of breath.

"Why would I touch that? Maybe Lizzie has it,"

Casey vigorously shook her head. "She knows she needs ask to borrow things from me. Now give it back!" She yelled lunging at him

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Derek said shoving her away from him.

"I just," she hastily brushed at her eyes. "I just need it ok?" Derek stared at her, wondering why she was getting so worked up over a CD

Casey turned her gaze to the floor. "I had to break up with Truman today, that CD helps calm me down. Will you please just give it back to me?"

"Sorry, Princess." He said grabbing her arm and guiding her out of his room. "I don't have it," he said shutting the door in her face.

"Listen Case, Truman isn't worth it to cry over. Why don't we go to Smelly Nelly's? They're having a karaoke night." Emily said over the phone.

"I'm not really in the mood to sing, Emily." Casey replied.

"I'm not asking you to, come on it'll be fun, I hear Tinker is going, maybe he'll sing tonight." They both started laughing. "That would be kind of funny," Casey said.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Em,"

It was pretty crowed that night at Smelly's, Casey and Emily found a table and waited for the karaoke to start.

A few people were pretty good so far. A boy that Casey didn't recognize sang a horrible version of "Addicted to love"

Casey and Emily were laughing and having a good time. The night was almost over. "Hey do you want coffee before we have to get out of here?" Casey asked raising her voice trying to talk over a girl trying to sing some Pink song.

"Vanilla latte please," Emily said smiling at her friend.

Casey made her way through the crowed to the small coffee bar in front, her back to the makeshift stage Casey had to practically climb over the counter so the guy could take her order.

While she was waiting a familiar song started to play.

_Ticket lines, and places to dine__  
__Taking baths and drinkin' wine__  
__People ask I say I'm doin' fine_

The voice was familiar too, forgetting her and her friend's coffee she slowly made her way through the mass of people to the stage.

_Motorcycles and for sure The Eiffel Tower__  
__they were made for two_

She had heard that voice before.

_A double bed has never felt so empty__  
__what's missing in the world is you__  
__so I'll leave it in your hands now__  
__to come through__  
__I'll leave it in your hands now__  
__to come through_

Pressing through the last few people in her way she was face to face with Derek.

_I like climbing the mountain__  
__or climbing back in the bed__  
__I love making breakfast__  
__for someone instead of me__  
__taking autumn walks in Central Park__  
__they were made for two_

Derek would look her in the eyes and quickly look away, his cheeks turning pink.

_Afternoon naps have never felt so crappy__  
__What's missing in my life is you__  
__So I'll leave it in your hands now__  
__To come through__  
__I'll leave it in your hands now__  
__To come through__  
__I'll leave it in your hands now__  
__To come through__  
__I'm gonna it in your hands now__  
__To come through__  
_

Derek was looking at her right now. Casey felt like her heart had stopped beating and was going faster at the same time, what did this mean? He couldn't possibly be singing this for her, could he? He had to be, right? Didn't they just have an argument over the artist of this song?

_It's like diving into a pool without water__  
__And praying for rain__  
__Well, my life is a good life anyway__  
__What I have will do__  
__But when you're alone__  
__You're living in a world with only choices__  
__And what I choose is you__  
__So I'll leave it in your hands now__  
__To come through__  
__I'll leave it in your hands now__  
__To come through__  
__I'll leave it in your hands now__  
__To come through__  
__I'm gonna it in your hands now__  
__To come through__  
_

When the song was over Derek hopped off the stage and stood in front of Casey.

Derek gave her a small smile. "I guess the guy isn't so fruity,"

Casey laughed nervously, "Derek, that was-" Before she could finish Derek had reached forward and put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in and kissed her, Casey responded instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Derek pulled away, Casey looked at him with a curious expression. He put a hand up "Just a second," he said rooting around the inside of his jacket, "Yeah here it is," He said handing her a CD Case. Casey turned it over, it was her Jason Mraz CD.

"Yeah, yeah, I took it."

"Derek, you are such a jerk sometimes!" Casey said slapping his shoulder.

Derek grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Princess."

**Song is "In your hands" by the awesome Jason Mraz **


End file.
